The Most Evil Tag!? Suì-Fēng
The Most Evil Tag!? Suì-Fēng & Ōmaeda is the two-hundred-twenty-second episode of the Bleach anime. Ggio Vega and Nirgge Parduoc release their Zanpakutōs, prompting Lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda to use his true power. Summary Ōmaeda begins his battle with Nirgge Parduoc, and Nirgge overwhelms him. Captain Suì-Fēng continues her battle with Ggio Vega, and he asks her whether or not she was okay with her subordinate being beaten like that. She replies that she doesn't care, and Ggio charges at her swinging his sword. The two clash and Ggio attempts to kick her, but she dodges the attack, catches his leg with her own and kicks him. As he falls back from the force of the kick, Suì-Fēng uses Shitotsu Sansen to trap him to a nearby building. As Suì-Fēng activates her Shikai, Suzumebachi, she explains her Zanpakutō's ability and tells Ggio that he's finished, mockingly stating that she never even asked him his name. She then charges at him, but he uses a Cero to break free. Ggio then uses Sonído to appear behind Suì-Fēng and he tries to attack her with his sword, but she intercepts it. He tells her that she's being too lenient, and that she should've killed him the moment he was pinned. Suì-Fēng begins to observe his movements and comments to herself that he is fast. The two then continue their fight, with Ggio fighting her on equal ground. He mocks her asking her why she wasn't attacking, and she replies that he talks too much. Ōmaeda charges at Nirgge and hits him multiple times with his sword, but is unable to pierce the Arrancar's Hierro. The two then get into a brief argument and Ōmaeda begins to hit him with his sword again until Nirgge knocks him away. Nirgge then comments that he really wanted to fight with "that blonde babe" referring to Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, but he was stuck with Ōmaeda. Ōmaeda then begins to talk demeaningly to Nirgge and brags about his riches. Elsewhere, Ggio and Suì-Fēng argue briefly about him talking to much during battle. Suì-Fēng begins to mock the Arrancar and he tells her that she'll regret taking that tone with him, and he charges at her. The two then begin to fight again, and Ggio kicks Suì-Fēng through a building and mocks her assassination skills. He then tells Suì-Fēng she's lucky to get Ggio's name and Ggio activates his Resurrección: Tigre Estoque. Meanwhile, Ōmaeda continues to brag to Nirgge about his wealth, and Nirgge, growing bored, activates his Resurrección: Mamut. Ōmaeda then runs away, but Nirgge pursues him. When Ōmaeda runs up a building and begins to mock Nirgge, stating that size isn't important in a town and that he'd never be able to catch him, Nirgge jumps up the building, surprising him. Ggio, in his released form, charges at Suì-Fēng and she begins to observe his movements. He asks her how long she was going to analyze him, and she retorts that she could ask him the same thing. The two then continue the battle, and Suì-Fēng tells him that he can't defeat her like that, and he tells her that he's glad to hear it. Ōmaeda and Nirgge continue their battle and Ōmaeda struggles and attempts to run away again, and Nirgge tries to crush him with his trunk. However, Ōmaeda uses Shunpo to get behind Nirgge and holds his sword to the Arrancar's head, and reveals that he had been faking being in trouble the entire time, explaining who he is. He then releases his Zanpakutō's Shikai, Gegetsuburi and seemingly defeats Nirgge. Meanwhile, Ggio kicks Suì-Fēng through a building and remarks that his attacks are finally hitting home. He then goes on to say that he knows that she's holding back waiting for the right time to strike, but that he still hadn't hit her with all he has and that she should stop taking the fight so lightly. Suì-Fēng remarks that that's amusing. Elsewhere, Ōmaeda deactivates his Shikai and begins to celebrate his victory, mocking Nirgge's appearance. Nirgge wraps his trunk around Ōmaeda, revealing that he was still alive and begins to pull on Ōmaeda's nose, but stopped when he was hit by a rock that flew over from Suì-Fēng being knocked through a building. Ōmaeda remarks that it was a close call and when he looks for the source of the rock, he is shocked to see Suì-Fēng lying among the rubble. Shinigami Zanpakutō Introductions Captain Byakuya Kuchiki introduces Sode no Shirayuki, the Zanpakutō of his sister, Rukia Kuchiki. Rukia is flattered that her brother mentioned Sode no Shirayuki's reputation as the most beautiful in the Gotei 13. Byakuya maintains he was merely stating a fact. Characters in order of appearance # Baraggan Louisenbairn # Suì-Fēng # Marechiyo Ōmaeda # Ggio Vega # Nirgge Parduoc # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Tier Harribel # Rangiku Matsumoto # Emilou Apacci # Franceska Mila Rose # Cyan Sung-Sun # Shunsui Kyōraku # Jūshirō Ukitake # Coyote Starrk # Lilynette Gingerbuck Fights * Suì-Fēng vs. Ggio Vega * Marechiyo Ōmaeda vs. Nirgge Parduoc Powers and Techniques used Kidō used *Bakudō #30 Techniques used * Hollow techniques * * Zanpakutō released Shikai: * * Resurrección: * * Navigation Category:Episodes